


His Last Request

by TransBunnyRabbit



Series: "I Hate You, David" [1]
Category: The New Frontier, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Twd - Fandom, season 3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depression, Domino Play, Drabble, Father Doesn't Have Cancer, Flashback Remix, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Their Father Doesn't Die, cOoL uNcLe JaVi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBunnyRabbit/pseuds/TransBunnyRabbit
Summary: ANOTHER SAD FIC/I just keep thinking, when David and Javier play Dominos with their father, what if Javier pays David and then just leaves because he's tired of David's bullshit, again.I know I may have put Javier out as an asshole from the other fanfic but god I can't stand Javier taking David's abuse, so I make him fight back I'M SORRYYYYYSmall lil drabble
Relationships: David Garcia & Marianna Garcia, David García & Gabriel García, David García & Javier García (Walking Dead), David García & Salvador García, David García/Kate García (Walking Dead), Javier Garcia & Salvador Garcia
Series: "I Hate You, David" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142132
Kudos: 3





	His Last Request

"I'll cover for Javier." Salvador's temple wrinkled up, Javier's fingers weakly entangled themselves together, confining to the table. 

"You always do. Poor, little Javier." David's smirk pierced like glass over Javier's thinly layered heart. this was normal, everything was normal, nothing is bad, it's always good. Tune it out, tune HIM out. Javier tried telling himself this but his 'Easily deceptive Core' wouldn't call it off. As David said before, Javier's feelings would get him killed. 

"Get my wallet, mijo." The eldest instructed, Javier's immobile hands pressing against the old piece of furniture, standing with a hump of disappointment and mild irritation in his back. 

"It's over there." 

"Better watch him, he may sneak out twenty bucks for gas money." 

"Silence, David." The broad man chuckled as he watched his brother pull two tens from his wallet, gracefully handing them to David as David snatched them from Javier's hands. 

"Kicked outta baseball, can't play dominoes, what exactly are you good at again, Javi?" 

"Callente pendejo." Javier tried to make it sound like a chuckle, though it just came out as a hoarse plea. Patting the wallet down on the table, giving a little bit of a smile, then made his way to the door. His father and David confused by this watched him. 

"Where are you going? It's eight at night." David examining Javier's frame pause of the side of the doorknob, while he didn't move a muscle. 

(Why would you care? You're so nosy about everything I do with my fucking life. I get that me being your brother is laughable to you, but I don't need you constantly on my damn back. It'll be all over soon. I'm so glad it will.) 

"I have something else to do, I'm kinda busy this time of night." He tried pretending it was just a joke, though, it wasn't. He had been busy for the past five nights, going out into the city and perhaps enjoying himself. Even though David and their father couldn't really tell, it worried them. Javier would do it in the middle of the night when either were sleeping, he couldn't help but rush tonight. Tonight was the big finale. The biggest day of all their lives and Javier was the center of it. They weren't aware of the horror Javier would've left on them, nor about the lengths Javier was taking their vile rudeness, including the times in Javier's life when he just wanted to say, 'Fuck It'. This was the time. As soon as he walked out that door, everything was up to him. Well, if David and his papa let him leave. That wasn't certain. They both are hotheads, David would scrape him up with his fists while Salvador would kill his heart with his words. 

"Oh come on, you still not gonna tell us where the hell you're going?" He was getting ancy, and he was going to take it out on Javier. 

"David, I have my own life, you don't always have to know everything about me." The youngest Garcia's back carried a black bag, something was obviously taking up the space within it. 

"But just because you have your own life doesn't mean you get to run off and do god knows what without telling anyone gilipollas." 

"You really should consider, mijo. What are you planning to do tonight?" His father asked him, Javier kept his face pasted to the golden doorknob as the two sighed. 

"Nowhere, papa. I...I'm going to go be something. I...Won't be back tonight." This will be the last time he saw him after all, may it be in good health and giddy spirits, and not in a worrying matter. David never cared about him, as far as he knew. Why can't he just let him go? Why did he have to be such a clingy person? 

"What the fuck do you mean you won't be back tonight?!" He stood from the table, their father also. This was an outrage. Javier knew the consequences of leaving early, ever so leaving while David wasn't done picking on him. 

"I'll be long, may not be able to make it over tomorrow in the morning either." Javier gripped the doorknob, waiting for the right time as David inched closer. 

"You're fucking kidding. What do you have to do tonight that's so important?! Why won't you be able to come by in the morning?! You better answer me Javi-" 

"Last day." Javier slung the door open, running off into the dead of night while David stood, complexed in the door frame. 

"Last day?" 

"I'll...I'll come back, eventually!"He hollered before David urged his legs to stop himself from running after him. 

He still badges himself about it every day. Every hour was stumped with knowing that he was the reason his brother almost killed himself. He was the reason why his brother had felt captive in his own home, why his brother went out night after night to prevent time being spent with David, why his brother hated the devastating silence shared when they were in the same room together. It was dreadfully enough thinking that he was suffering and didn't tell anybody, but to be the one to cause that pain? It haunted him, after that, his life consisted of trying to make up to his brother. 

The images of him in the hospital bed never ceased, terrorizing him, he wished and thought, what if things were different? He'd never stop asking himself, why did Javier keep loving him after what he had done? He was keeping the promise to his father that he'd be a good brother and take his brother's abuse. But apparently, he had finally given out because, in the future, Javier distanced himself from David. 

"J-Javier? Javier?" He held his brother's hand, feeble carpals swaying the younger's sick, immature one. The hand in question belonged to the youngest Garcia of the three. Javier. His pupils fluttering awake while his pale fingers slid away from David's. Why had David felt he had wanted him to go away? 

"J-Javier! Gracias a dios-"(Thank god-) 

"Why did you save me?" He asked that simple question like it wasn't supposed to be done, like David wasn't supposed to come, or, like Javier didn't expect for David to come. 

"Q-Que?"(W-What?) 

"Why did you save me? Why'd you come after me? Why didn't you just let me die David?" Vocals adolescently skimming the room, their father waited outside as David looked at him crazily. 

"Are you fucking serious? I just saved your life and you ask why?!" Javier nodded as David huffed and rubbed his forearm. 

"Yes, I didn't expect you to come after me. I didn't want you to come after me." Javier sighed while giving him a cocked head though it still laid flat on the white, fluffed pillow. 

"I'd always come after you, always. I'm so sorry for treating you like shit all these years....I-I didn't know it was this bad, I thought it was just playful and fun...I-I didn't know you were actually hurting." Bringing himself to his knees, he stayed planted there. 

"Your actions prove so wrong for what you just said." 

"I can make up for everything that I did to you, anything you want, anything you need, anything you'd like me to do, I'll do it for you. I don't want you to be stuck here thinking that I wouldn't have-" 

"You want to help me?" 

"Yes, anything. I don't mind, I don't mind at all. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do, I don't care what I have to give up, I just need you to know that I-" 

"See that cord over there?" He pointed to a cord connecting to the bag of IV fluids to his wrist, David's eyes followed his tip. 

"Yea, what about it?" 

"Unplug it." Javier smiled as David's eyes clamped with tears, hugging his brother, Javier's arms fleeing from David's touch. upon noticing what he had actually said, he jerked his fist back in the air. 

"Wait what?! Absolutely not, Javier what the hell man?!" 

"You said you'd do anything to help me. Well, this is helping me." 

"N-Not like thi-" 

"You want to help me though, don't you? Then unplug that cord, David. I don't want to do this." 

"You're not fucking listening-" 

"Why can't you grant me this one wish David?" 

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO LIVE!" 

He'd denied killing his brother over it, and though David thought it was the right thing to do, to keep Javier alive, he felt as if Javier didn't support his decision. Of course he wouldn't. He was the one asking for it. Asking for this type of pain, asking to be let go, asking if he could just give up on it all, something that David would never let him do. Why couldn't he just stop being so emotional over something like this? David had no reason to be angry with him, even though Javier wouldn't speak, look, stay, and do as much as touch him. There was no contact after he was released from the hospital, so many things were different than they had been before. 

"Don't be rude, Javi. c'mon, I just wanted to play basebal- 

"I don't want to play right now David, not with you, that is." 

Situations like that are hard to exercise out, including Javier being so indifferent to his older brother. David couldn't help that he didn't want to kill his brother, it wasn't his fault. Javier just didn't want to stay alive with this. He pressured him to live, which was a horrible fate he couldn't commit himself to. Even though he was under strict supervision by his brother, he still found ways to attempt suicide even with them watching him every second. David found it constantly harder to enjoy his life when he had to watch over Javier to make sure he didn't d anything stupid while he was away. Meaning, David had to sometimes sit out a lot of events to be home with his ill brother. The only objectives that their father would ever want was for the two of them to look after each other, not for one to leave this world thinking that the other didn't care. Now, David was starting to think he should have. What was the point of keeping himself alive when he would only mope around the house, starve himself, not shower, and sleep all day? Rethinking all those times that Javier asked to be killed, he always would object to killing him. But he wouldn't have been able to think about what if he pursued killing his little brother.


End file.
